


Spider Family

by orphan_account



Series: Spider Romance [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Insecure Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter gets insecure and Natasha shows that he is the only one for her. Natasha ends up with a surprise afterwards.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Spider Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Okay this is the most definitely the final part of the series.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it

**Black Widow’s New Romance** :

That was the headlines for the Daily Bugle, images of Peter and Natasha outside together in a heated make out session on Peter’s birthday. It had quietened down since their romance was revealed, Flash Thompson had been expelled from school when he trashed the principles office. He had demanded that Peter get expelled from school because the Orphan did not belong there… his words and when the Principle refused, Flash lost it and trashed the office.

17 years separated Peter and Natasha in ages, surprisingly it did not bother people around. Though a lot of jocks hated that Peter got somebody as beautiful as Natasha Romanov, openly flirting with her and trying to prove they were superior to Peter was. Natasha knew better though; Peter was far more superior to all of them because of his spider powers. Peter of course still had problems with his self-esteem and was low in confidence. Seeing the jocks flirt with Natasha bugged him a lot but he trusted Natasha but seeing the jocks flirt with her brought his confidence down hard like an anvil.

One day Natasha arrived at the school and found Peter alone on the bleachers, he had been distant lately and she had grown worried about him thinking it had something to do with the last mission she had been on. It was rough, the Avengers got ambushed and she wound up shot in the side and had a grenade go off nearby. She came back bruised and cut from being thrown through a window by the resulting explosion, Peter sat with her the entire time she was in medical healing.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she stood there for a moment before clearing her throat “Hey” she greeted.

Peter looked at her and smiled as he closed his pad “Hey, sorry I was working on some designs” he revealed “Upgrades for your widow bites and web shooters” he admitted.

“We need to talk” Natasha stated as she sat down beside him, she noticed him tense up at those words “It’s nothing bad… I’m worried about you” she said.

“I know, I am sorry I’ve haven’t been myself” Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I noticed… Pete; tell me what’s wrong?” Natasha pleaded as she took his hand.

“I’ve… lately I’ve been watching everyone flirt with you, from men who are your age, agents at Shield and them” He said pointing to the jocks “I am just reminded that I am… a geek and you are… you”

Natasha smiled as she tilted her head to the side “Peter… you’re feeling insecure?” she asked knowingly, Peter gave a small not of his head and Natasha smiled bright “Peter, you have no reason to be insecure… I love you” Natasha said as she cupped his face between her hands “You’re not just a geek, you are a hero… you killed Thanos with Thor’s hammer” she reminded.

“I almost died in the process” Peter reminded her, though it came off as a joke Natasha’s expression darkened “Sorry” Peter winced.

“Look Pete, you are the only one I want to be with” Natasha stated as she squeezed his hand.

“I know, just… I look at you and I start to feel like I don’t deserve you” Peter replied as he lowered his head ashamed.

Natasha leaned in and kissed him passionately before smirking “Come with me” she purred before taking his hand and led him back into the school, Peter was looking really confused by this point.

Following her through the hall drawing the attention of a few of Peter’s classmates Natasha led Peter into the empty classroom. Closing the door behind them Natasha released his hand and looked at him “Lock the door” she instructed. Nodding his head Peter closed the blinds and locked the door, once the door was locked and secure Peter turned around only to come to a sudden stop when he saw Natasha was sitting on the desk.

“Well, well Mr Parker… late for detention again” Natasha purred, licking her lips as she looked Peter over hungrily.

Peter swallowed; his mouth dry as his cock got harder at the sight of Natasha on the desk.

Walking over to her Peter took the initiative and his lips met hers. Natasha let out a small squeak and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she deepened the kiss as she lay down on the desk. The Papers and computer getting knocked onto the floor as peter climbed onto the desk and hovered over her. Their mouths devouring one another as their tongues battled for dominance as their hands pulled at their clothes.

Natasha moaned as she tilted her head to the side, enjoying the way Peter kissed, sucked and bit her neck. His hands groping at her breasts through the fabric of her top, wrapping her legs around his hips Natasha sat up and removed her top. Tossing her top aside she unbuttoned Peter’s shirt and he tossed it aside. Leaning in Peter wrapped his lips around her nipples causing her to moan.

Arching her back Natasha ran her fingers through his hair as her eyes rolled back. Smiling up at her Peter switched between both nipples, biting and sucking at both nipples before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Ебать, я нуждаюсь в вас внутри меня” Natasha whispered lustfully in Russian as she unbuckled the belt on his jeans.

Loosening Natasha’s pants Peter pulled them off before pulling off his hoody and Star Wars t-shirts. His pants falling to the floor along with his boxers revealing his cock was fully erect and leaking pre-cum. Rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick pussy lips Peter kissed her as he pushed his hips forward. Breaking the kiss Natasha gasped and arched her back as she gripped the edge of the desk tight as she felt Peter push his cock inside her.

"Tan húmedo y apretado para mí" Peter whispered into her ear, speaking in fluent Spanish knowing Natasha loved it when he spoke different languages. Pushing his cock deep Peter completely buried himself inside her, her pussy walls clenching his cock tight. “Oh god, yes Peter” Natasha whispered as she gripped the desk tight, the wood cracking beneath her grip on the edge.

Peter slowly moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out and back in building a slow rhythm before speeding up, the desk rocking violently with every powerful thrust Peter gives. Natasha’s cries growing louder as she held onto the desk tight as Peter’s cock continued to pump inside her. Peter’s swollen ball sack slapping her ass as he continued to fuck her on the desk.

Natasha bucked and writhed as her orgasm got closer before she screamed loud, together they tumbled over the edge of their climax together.

2 hours later Peter and Natasha stumbled out of the classroom grinning like idiots. Hand in hand the 2 walked out of the school and finished what they had started in the passenger seat of Natasha’s car, someplace more private.

**Present Day – 4 weeks later:**

Natasha had one hell of a shock, she had decided to get herself checked out because she had been throwing up recently and sure enough, she discovered she was pregnant. Peter was due to graduate high school with honours next month, Natasha sat on their bed as she waited for Peter to finish talking to Tony Stark. She missed Clint, she could have used his advice but she was snapped out of existence and he had gone to Vormir with Steve to get the Infinity Soul Stone.

Waiting Patiently Natasha looked up at the door when she saw Peter walk in. Poking his head open Peter smiled “Hey, you okay?” Peter asked as he looked at her curiously.

“I am fine, sit down for a moment” Natasha instructed as she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Sitting down beside her Peter smiled at her “Okay” he said, drawing out the ‘o’ for a second as he looked at her.

“I… I’m pregnant” Natasha revealed nervously, wondering how Peter would react.

Sitting in cold silence Peter looked at her, his eyes flicking between her eyes to her stomach before focusing on her eyes “Are… Are you sure?” he asked.

Nodding her head Natasha swallowed heavily “Yes” she whispered.

Rising to his feet Peter pulled her up carefully, Natasha was afraid that he was going to freak out but instead he looked at her and then looked at her stomach. Soon his face lit up into the brightest smile possible, wrapping his arms around her tight he lifted her up and span her around. Natasha laughed as she wrapped her arms around him tight, hugging him tight as he laughed joyfully.

Neither saying a word but they knew they would be okay.

The following morning Natasha awoke to find herself alone in bed. Looking around she could not see Peter anywhere; he was probably out doing some Spider-Man heroics or in his lab. Looking at the time she saw it was 7 am, getting out of bed Natasha slipped on her robe and made her way out into the living room only to get a shock of her life. Pepper, Steve and the remainder of the Avengers were in the living room but that was not the strangest thing she saw.

The strangest sight was that there was bubble wrap everywhere, on the floor, the walls wrapped around the couch, the kitchen stools, the fridge, the kitchen counter the cooker and… wait; was Tony wrapped in bubble wrap too? Natasha walked in and looked at Tony who was indeed wrapped in bubble wrap… well his mouth was anyway.

“What the hell?” Natasha whispered as she looked around the penthouse, biting her lip when she saw the bubble wrap had completely covered every inch of the penthouse living room.

“Ask your baby daddy?” Pepper retorted as she pointed to the lab, soon Peter walked up the stairs with a missive roll of bubble wrap. Coming to a sudden stop Peter saw Natasha standing beside Pepper with an amused expression and her arms folded over her chest. Blushing hard at the realization he had gotten caught Peter dropped the roll of bubble wrap before lowering his head.

Giggling Natasha kissed his cheek “I appreciate you wanted to make sure the baby and I are safe” she said as she motioned to the amount of bubble wrap that had engulfed the room.

Lowering his head Peter nodded “Too much?” he asked already knowing where this was going.

“A little… though I do appreciate the bubble wrap around Tony’s mouth” Natasha answered with a smirk, taking Peter’s hand “I love that you are protective and you want the baby and I safe… but we only just discovered I am pregnant when we conceived 4 weeks ago in that classroom”

Tony’s eyes widened and made a muffled squawking sound as Pepper giggled.

“I guess I am going a little overboard” Peter admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck “I can be better”

“You are perfect Peter… don’t ever change and to be honest” Natasha blushed as she shrugged her shoulder “I will get just as protective as this pregnancy moves forward” she admitted.

Peter smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Smiling into the kiss Peter and Natasha remained wrapped in each other’s arms until they finally let go.

Peter got to work on removing the bubble wrap from the living room but left the bubble wrap around Tony’s mouth much to everyone’s amusement.

Natasha had everything she never thought she would ever have, she had somebody who loved her.

And she was pregnant… she was happy.

She was never giving Peter or their child up.

They say that black widow spiders kill their mates.

This Black Widow… she mates her spider for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
